


The Weird Cat Will found at the BAU

by Reed900fanforlife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bloom being a good friend, Because he just wanted affection, Cat Hannibal is a savage, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hannibal being creepy at first, He follows Will home, He's so done with everything, Jack being Jack, LITERALLY, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Will is a Mess, Will thinks his hallucinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed900fanforlife/pseuds/Reed900fanforlife
Summary: It had just been after a case, Will was becoming more stressed out between the recent cases he witnessed and lectures.  He felt that he was slowly losing mind and all he could do was butt his head against the steering wheel. Then just as he was going to turn the car on and leave, he had heard some growls and a hiss.  Out of curiosity he looked out of the window only to see a Siamese cat clawing savagely at THREE dogs. He could only watch in shock as the cat leaped around and clawed them in the eyes, on the nose and neck, before they all whimpered and began to run.This is the oneshot of how Will found this cat and the cat got attached to him, Did he mention the cat can talk?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Weird Cat Will found at the BAU

No one's p.o.v

Will groaned as he stared at the dead body in the lab, glaring at Jack as he spoke on and began to irritate him. Beverly threw him a sympathetic look before she patted him on the back and went back to her side of the table. This had been going on for two hours and Will was not feeling it right now, well he was never feeling it as these cases were giving him nightmares and headaches. Shaking his head he removed his gloves and threw them down while going to grab his coat, Jack noticed this and of course called out to the brunette. "Will ? Where do you think your going"? Will stopped at the question before he turned around to face him and answer, " Home Jack, I'm going home" he says plainly.

The African American man frowned and folded his arms, " Home ? Will you can't go home! Not yet, we have a case to sort out" ! Will glared at him, " No, YOU have a case to sort out. I'm done being your blood hound Jack, because of these cases i can barely sleep at nights or live in peace because I can't concentrate or Freddie Lounds is always on my damn case"! He snapped causing Beverly to look at him. Jack frowned and Will turned around again while stomping towards the door and throwing it open, on his way out he bumped into Alana. She gasped in surprise and Will looked off to the side, " I'm sorry, I didn't see you" he said in a rough and a tired voice,. Alana noticed it immediately and touched his arm gently, " Will? You seem really upset, what's wrong"? she asked in concern. He turned to look at her again and answered, " Nothing Alana, I'm just having a really awful day" 

Alana frowned for a while before she smiled and pulled him into a hug, at first he flinched at the contact but he eventually put his arms around her and sighed. " I know your lying Will and it's obvious what really is bothering you. However i won't get into it, I can just recommend that you go home to those lovely canines of yours and block out the world for the entire evening" She says while pulling away to look at him, at this gesture he smiled down at her and nodded. Then she patted his shoulder and they both walked away continuing on they're paths. 

* * *

By the time Will had reached his car he felt a tiny bit of relief as he opened it and got in, but his thoughts raced back into his head as he shut the door. Sighing to himself, he tossed his bag to the side and began to butt his head on the steering wheel. It was a messy shit show in his head now and Will had began to wonder, _" Why the fuck can't he just stop over thing for once and try to relax"?_ It was a constant question Will asked himself but the same unsatisfying answer always came back to him, _" He was unstable, He was a freak. Relaxation and a normal life was something he'd never get or rarely ever receive"_ Getting up from off the steering wheel he took out his keys and placed it in the ignition, almost turning the car on before the sounds of growling and hissing stopped him. 

It sounded like a dog or cat ? Out of curiosity he poked his head out of the car's window only to feel his eyes widened in shock, right in a corner at the BAU stood a Siamese cat clawing savagely at THREE large dogs. Blinking in surprise he watched as the cat leaped around and clawed at the dog's eyes, noses and necks causing blood to gush from their wounds rapidly, all three dogs whimpered at the impact and ran off as the cat hissed at them. The cat stood for a while and watched the dogs run off before it flicked it's tail in the air and began to walk away, Will still watching it with surprise. He couldn't believe it..... did that medium size cat just single handedly beat up three dogs ? 

He held no control of his movements as he stepped out of his car and walked over to the spot the animals just had stood, blood flowed around as Will tilted his head in surprise. He must have been definitely hallucinating and he must have been really tired because there was no goddamn way a siamese cat just beat up, injured and scared away three large fucking dogs. He really wished he would had videoed it or something because this was probably going to be the only way anyone else would believe him and if he didn't believe Alana when told him that he needed rest before then he would now. Shaking his head he turned around to go back to his car but he was stopped and leaped back in surprise. Now standing a few meters from his feet was the Siamese cat that he just saw awhile ago, tilting it's head and staring up at him with interest. Will too stared at it but for some reason he felt very afraid while looking at the cat. 

Blinking he then decided to again leave but the cat stepped to the side and blocked his path, " Um, sorry there kitty but i gotta go so could you move"? He asked and then faced palmed himself. He could swear for a moment the cat shook it's head and it instead stepped closer, he moved away from it and it began to follow. This went on until Will felt his back hit the wall, _" Great, a cat just cornered me. Seriously what the hell has my life got to" ?_ He thought as the cat continued to come towards him. He didn't know why but for some reason he grabbed on to the butt of his gun as the cat stood very close to him. Strangely felt as if it was going to attack him but instead the cat began to rub it's head on his feet and his ankles while purring, "Huh"? he asked aloud in confusion. 

Moving his hand from his gun, he then watched as the cat crawled on his shoes and rub it's self closer to him. It confused Will a lot as this seemingly intimidating cat was now giving him affection for no apparent reason. Crouching down infront of the cat Will then began to slowly but cautiously pet the creature's cream coloured fur, while he petted the cat he began to notice that it's fur was clean and well kept. He stopped at the realization and started to search the cat's neck for some sort of collar but there was none, Will looked at the cat with wonder then. "That's strange, your clean and your fur doesn't have any flees so your not a stray. But you don't have a collar either, does your owner by chance live near by or are you lost" ? He asks looking down at the cat.

As if the cat could understand him, it stopped and looked up at Will before it shook it's head. " Wow" Will says. " Either iv'e gone crazy or something but i could have sworn you just shook your head." He says folding his arms. The cat rolled it's eyes at the statement and Will gasped, " Holy shit. You can understand me"?!. The cat meowed and Will got up quickly, " Ok that's it. I'm going home" He says while stepping over the cat, it meows and Will hears the tiny pattering of paws against the pavement. He stops and turns to see the cat is indeed following him, he steps back and begins to swat the cat away, " Nope. Look i may be pick up stray dogs but i'm not carrying you home with me. Im sorry" he says and quickly walks off to the car. The cat stands on the pavement and it stays there watching Will pull out of the parking lot. 

* * *

It was five thirty when Will had pulled in his drive way, getting out his car he then goes up to his front door and opens it. His pack playfully attacks him and he grins while petting some their heads, " Hey guys, it's good to see you all" He says putting his coat on the rack and making his way towards his kitchen, he takes out the dog food and begins to serve them while speaking, " You guys would not believe what happened to me an hour ago" He says while petting buster. " I was having an awful day as usually because of Jack and i told him i was quitting with the cases. Then when i was gonna drive home I saw this cat literally scratch up three dogs. THREE Dogs"! he exclaimed while they ate. " Can you believe that? And when i went to look at the corner it came back and started rubbing on me. It even looked as if it understood me"! 

They all bark as he stops talking and he smiles, " It's crazy, i know. But it's over and i didn't take it with me, it's probably already back home with it's owner" He says as he begins to walk over to the back door. He lets them all out and sits on the porch while watching them, then soon enough they all go back in with Will and he shuts the door. Seeing that his dogs have been fed and all them had began to go to their beds, he decides that he should get some food for himself. It's gotten dark in the kitchen so he turns on the light and goes back to fridge, had Will been paying attention then he would have realized he wasn't alone. 

It was when he had shut the fridge door and had turned around to the counter had he finally seen his uninvited guest. Sitting in the middle of the counter staring up at him was the very same Siamese cat he had left at the BAU an hour ago, placing down the bowl in his hands Will then grabbed a knife and pointed it at the cat. The cat didn't even flinch at the metal, instead it stared up at Will and this served to freak the brunette out. " It's obvious you aren't a normal cat and I don't know how the hell you got here but you have to leave, NOW" Will demanded. The cat still didn't flinch and Will slowly began to pace the kitchen, " Seriously what the fuck? Out of all the damn people in this town why'd you follow me"?! He snapped glaring at the cat. When he said this the cat's ears flopped and it hung it's head sadly, Will paused and he instantly felt bad. He was just about to say something else when he heard a voice answer, " Because i don't have an owner, I am lonely". 

Will was taken back and the cat continued, " Yes human I can speak and seeing that you already established that i am not a normal feline you may stop acting surprised" Will froze and the cat sighed, " Humans are honestly really strange. The unusual happens a lot in this realm yet your still shocked"? The cat asks in a bored tone. Will looks the cat up and down, " Oh I'm sorry Mr. cat, kindly forgive for freaking out over the fact that a fucking cat followed me home from hundred of miles, god only knows how. Then to top it off is literally suddenly talking to me"! Will snapped at the cat. 

" Hannibal" The cat says and Will asks, " What" ?. " My name is Hannibal. You were trying to find out before, were you not" ? The cat asks. Will placed the knife down and placed his hand on his hips, " Well yeah, but i honestly expected it to just end there. I didn't know you'd freaking follow me home". " Well I had to, it was imperative you knew it" Hannibal says as if it's the most normal thing to say. Will raised his eyebrows at the comment, " And you couldn't just wait till the next day and follow me around like a normal cat"? He asks. " Of course not Will! The moment you petted me, patience was no longer an option". Will sighed and rubbed his temples, " Should i even ask how you know my name" ? " I saw your I.D. when you crouched down" Hannibal answered. 

Will groaned and leaned over the counter placing his hands in his palms, He hears Hannibal walk over to him and feels him rub against him. " You won't leave me ever leave me alone, will you" ? Will asks and Hannibal purrs, " Of course not Will. As i said before, i am lonely and it's obvious that you are as well" Will looks down and glares at him, " I'm pretty sure while you snuck in my house you had seen my dogs". Hannibal nods against his arm and answers, " I have but i hardly doubt they can communicate like we do". Will snorts, " It wasn't an issue then and it won't be now". Hannibal stops, looks up at him and opens his mouth forming some sort of grin, " I have no doubt that i shall prove a worthy companion" Hannibal says. Will smirks, " Oh really? Well judging by how you dealt with those dogs Hannibal, I beg to differ" He says.

"I won't hurt you dogs Will, they seem tolerate able enough to be around" Hannibal says. Will smiles at the answer and pets his head, " I don't know what you eat but i have some fish in the fridge. You hungry Hannibal"? Hannibal moves closer and rubs his face against Will's cheeks, " That will do my dear owner, That will do"


End file.
